Persephone Jackson and Zodiac Lowe: The lightning Thief
by TheTrueDragonMaster
Summary: Looking at him he has silver hair and purple swirling eyes that scream power as his pupils hold souls he has captured. He smiles saying his famous "Whats up." before fighting all the monsters with his Great Paladin Hammer. Fem percy, op oc and op percy.


A/N: I am so sorry I don't put stories up to much because I do an online school but this idea came to me when i was thinking of a picture I was drawing so yeah also the disclaimer is up top in the summary.

Me: what did I forget?

Persia: Why did you name your OC Zodiac? I mean its a cool name and all but it is kind of weird.

Me: Aren't you supposed to be a guy?

Persia: Not my fault now onward with the story.

ImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImalineImaline

Well today is the first day of school and I only have one friend and his name's Grover and he keeps looking at me weird. " Grover what's up, you're kind of looking at me weird?" I tell him. He shakes his head and says " sorry but it looks like your eyes are swirling." I raise an eyebrow when he said this but dropped the subject. " Hey, Persia do you know that guy?" Grover asked. I could swear he had some jealousy in that question ,but I looked at the guy and my heart skipped a beat. It was my old friend Zodiac. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

He's laughing and saying, " Hey Persia it's good to see you to."

I smile " Well why did you run off when we where at my house?" ,I say with a smirk.

He blushes and stutters, " um... I-I-i...ugh you just love making a fool of me don't you." he bows his head and shakes it.

He looks up with worry in his dark purple eyes that swirl to his pupil and asks, " Do you and Sally still live with the walrus named Gabe?"

My eyes go wide and say, " Why do you ask, and yes we still live with the jerk." My mind starts to scream that mom should've married a millionaire.

His eyes start pleading, " Well I need a place to stay considering my mom died yesterday and my step dad kicked me out the house. " His tone almost begging me to ask mom and let her say yes. But knowing him he wouldn't beg unless he had no other choice.

I sigh and say, " I'll ask but you'll owe me big time." he starts fist bumping the air then he hugged me again.

" Thank you so much." he says with a lot of relief in his voice.

The school Principle then started to name the students who will be in the same room.

But the odd part was they didn't say my name till last one.

" Do to so little rooms and so many students Ms. Jackson and Mr. Lowe will be staying in the same room." she says and then she shows us to our rooms.

Zodiac pov.

* * *

><p>Oh crap.<p>

This is well weird the Principle made me and Persephone stay in the same room and well I have had a crush on her since last year when we last saw each other. Now you must be saying or thinking 'well is that bad that your crush is in the same room as you' well yes it is. Me being me is well bad because I'm a demigod been going to Camp-Half blood for two years now.

The bad part is Chiron is here so there is a half-blood here and with Persephone staying with me and her being a mortal just ads to the trouble. " -ac...ZODIAC!" I heard someone yell. " Holy s*** women warn me next time so I don't go def!" I screamed. She smirks then looks at me in rage , " Are you calling me old mister?" Her eyes swirling and... **** how is my luck that bad. She's a f-ing daughter of Poseidon. The one god I don't want to get on the bad side of.

I just smirk and say while standing up, " And you do what exactly?" Her gaze wavers before she looks down blushing and muttering. " I'm sorry didn't hear that." I say mockingly. " I said well come at me geezer your the one with silver hair." I stare at her for a moment and then tackle her then say, " Well then we'll have to make you beg for mercy the hard way." Me smirking the entire time. She gets confused then remembers when I did this when we where kids.

"please don't n-n-N-No." She starts laughing as I tickle her on her neck, ribs and stomach. (a/n no reviews saying it was about mature content.) " Just say mer.." She snorted and we stopped and I busted out laughing while she turned so red I thought she would over heat. " D- d- did you just snort?" I ask as I laugh harder and harder. She swings her head back and forth refusing to say she did. I smile and sit down next to her. " Whats up?".


End file.
